Declaraciones de broma
by Aokiri
Summary: [One!Shot] Todo el mundo sabe que Percy es un chico impulsivo. Pero declararse a Annabeth sólo por una broma (que no lo era tanto) es demasiado hasta para él. /—Si es una broma, supongo que no te importará que yo también te haga una. /


**Disclaimer:** Percy Jackson pertenece a Richard Russell Riordan, mejor conocido como tío Rick. Todo el dinero también le pertenece a él. Yo no podría crear un mundo tan maravilloso :3

 **Advertencias:** Este One!Shot ocurre entre La Batalla del Laberinto y El Último Héroe del Olimpo. Percy y Annabeth no eran novios, Luke seguía vivo y Grover aún aparecía frecuentemente. Ah... viejos tiempos.

* * *

 _ **Declaraciones de broma**_

—Quédate quieto.

—Pero yo...

—Quédate. Quieto.

—No es necesario que...

—Jackson.

—Oh, usaste el apellido...

Una mirada fulminante calló al chico, que volteó su rostro, bufó y miró la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana de la enfermería, sintiéndose regañado. Se mantuvo en silencio mientras ella sacaba las herramientas que necesitaba.

—No entiendo... —miró de reojo a la chica, que seguía concentrada en su tarea. No parecía que fuera a matarlo de momento, así que continuó, expresando la duda que lo carcomía—. ¿Por qué haces esto?

Annabeth detuvo su tarea, y Percy se asustó. Tragó saliva, intentado apartarse de ella, que empezaba a enviar malas vibras por todo el cuarto. Dioses, iba a matarlo. Oh _Hades_ , ella iba a matarlo. Sin embargo, a pesar del miedo que subía por su espalda, esperó la respuesta a su pregunta valientemente (también temblando. Sólo un poco)

Ella permaneció en silencio unos segundos que a Percy se le hicieron eternos. Luego levantó la mirada hacia él y Percy dejó de respirar. Sus ojos lo miraban fijamente, quizá sin pretender ser amenazantes, pero siéndolo de todas formas. Aún así eran... Que alguien le pegara un tiro si alguna vez lo decía en voz alta, pero... Sus ojos parecían algo... Bonitos. Tenían largas pestañas, y su iris casi parecía azul por el reflejo de el cielo. Ella incluso parecía mirarlo con... Que estupidez. Sólo era Annabeth. Annabeth desde luego no lo miraría de esa forma.

Parpadeó dos veces antes de que su rostro se tiñera levemente de rojo por la vergüenza. Aunque claro, también podía ser el calor de el verano. Eso es, el calor del verano.

Ella apartó la mirada y siguió haciendo su trabajo, sin notar su sonrojo, o quizá sin darle importancia.

—Lo hago porque quiero.

Ella no dio más explicación. Percy no iba a buscarla, de todas formas. Ya había arriesgado bastante su integridad. Sin embargo, resultaba embarazoso que ella estuviese tan cerca. Casi podía oler su cabello —el agradable olor a limón— y sentía sus manos recorriendo su brazo.

—Ya te dije que no es nada —repitió—. Puedo sólo meterme al mar y voy a estar bien.

Ella volvió a fulminarlo con la mirada. Había dicho eso unas diez veces desde el incidente, y ella simplemente lo miraba como si acabase de comerse sus galletas enfrente de ella o golpeado a su abuela. Percy no sabía porqué ella estaba de tan mal humor. Y si lo estaba ¿por qué atendía sus heridas? Cierto, era un tajo considerable (estúpida Clarisse) pero no era nada que no pudiese curar con algo de agua. Apenas vio sangre, ella lo había llevado corriendo a la enfermería, con él bufando y protestando. Era realmente una exageración. Además, era común que salieran campistas lastimados durante los entrenamientos.

Tampoco había nada de raro en que ella quisiese curarlo, es decir, hacían cosas como esa todo el tiempo. Pero eso era antes.

Percy se sonrojó apenas el recuerdo brotó en su mente. Claro, _antes_. Antes de que su corazón comenzara a tener arritmias cada vez que la veía. Antes de que se sintiera como si estuviese en una montaña rusa permanente cuando estaban cerca. Antes de que su conexión cerebro-boca dejara de funcionar correctamente cada vez que le hablaba. Antes de que se sonrojara por cualquier estupidez, como la forma en que caía su cabello sobre su espalda, o cuando se miraban a los ojos. Antes de que ella lo besara bajo el monte Saint Helens.

Se removió mientras ella seguía vendando su brazo. También era antes de que ella comenzara a actuar de forma extraña a su alrededor, como si tuviese doble personalidad. Algunas veces le gritaba y se enojaba por cualquier cosa, y otras actuaba... Casi agradable.

Percy realmente creyó que algo había cambiado —que habían superado esa fase de querer-matarse-el-uno-al-otro— pero los únicos que parecían haber cambiado eran sus órganos internos: él estaba seguro de que estaban defectuosos, con tantas revueltas en su interior y ese molesto sentimiento de caída libre.

Ella se alejó para guardar los utensilios medicinales y él se sintió como si pudiese respirar de nuevo. A los pocos segundos ella se acercó con un vaso lleno de néctar. Percy creyó que realmente estaba exagerando.

—Woah, Annabeth eso es demasiado. Estoy bien, en serio. Deberías darle eso a alguien que lo necesite, yo no...

La mirada ceñuda de la hija de Atenea daba miedo. Miedo de ese que hacía que Percy casi desease agarrar el vaso y tomárselo todo de un trago. Pero se mantuvo firme. Él no era ningún niño, ni mucho menos alguien débil. No necesitaba toda esa atención, que aparte de hacerlo sentir incómodo, hacía que la sangre subiera constantemente a su rostro.

Ella seguía mirándolo como si acabara de matar un cachorro.

—Pero Silena dijo que si yo... —se cayó de golpe y se sonrojó. Percy dudó antes de preguntar.

—¿Pediste consejo a Silena Beauregard? ¿La jefa de la cabaña de Afrodita? ¿La diosa del amor?

Ella se enfadó.

—Si Sesos de alga, sé quién es Afrodita. Y no es tu asunto.

Percy estaba sinceramente sin palabras. Tu ibas a la cabaña de Afrodita sólo cuando tenías un problema amoroso o... Miró a Annabeth con los ojos como platos... Cuando alguien te gustaba.

La realidad lo golpeó como una bola de demolición. ¡A Annabeth le gustaba alguien! Y le gustaba lo suficiente como para atreverse a someterse a un interrogatorio por parte de esos chicos. Percy no había ido jamás (no planeaba hacerlo tampoco. Conocer a la diosa en persona le había quitado las ganas de por vida) pero decían que era peor que un interrogatorio policial.

Se le secó la garganta. Percy no era cotilla, pero ardía en deseos de saber quién era ese chico del que Annabeth gustaba. Se sentó en el borde de la camilla en la que Annabeth lo había obligado a recostarse y se acercó a ella.

—Y... ¿Quién es? —susurró en tono cómplice. Ella enrojeció, entendiendo de inmediato a qué se refería.

—No puedo decirte. No es tu asunto.

—Oh vamos, soy tu amigo. Además... —a Percy se le secó de nuevo la garganta. Ella lo había besado. ¿Eso no significaba nada? ¿Había sido algo como una despedida? ¿Había besado a aquel otro chico? De repente, las ganas de saber quién era aumentaron. También tenía deseos de haberle una pequeña visita y cruzar palabras con ese sujeto.

—¡Ya te dije que no es tu asunto, olvídalo! —Annabeth retrocedió y él se puso en pie. Oh, ella no iba a escapar ahora.

—Si puedes decírselo a Silena Beauregard, puedes decírmelo a mí. Somos amigos, además yo... —casi le dolió físicamente continuar—. Ya sabes, podría... Eh... Ayudarte.

Ella abrió más los ojos con incredulidad.

—¿Qué? No. No puedes. Es... No. Bueno, Grover dijo...

—¿Le dijiste a Grover y no a mí? —Percy no tenía problema con Grover. Él no quería sonar egoísta, pero Annabeth era _su_ mejor amiga. De _él_. Que no le dijera algo que era importante para ella se sentía... Mal.

—Bueno, ahora lo sabes —masculló, contrariada. Luego hizo esa mueca que hacía cuando se le ocurría una idea y miró a Percy con nuevo interés, y las mejillas rojas—. Quizá puedas ayudarme... Veamos, si tú fueras, ah... _Esa_ persona... ¿Cómo te gustaría que yo te tratara?

Fue el turno de Percy de retroceder. Sus mejillas se encendieron haciendo juego con las de Annabeth. ¿Si a ella le gustara él? Bueno... Eso...

Su corazón comenzó una carrera desesperada y el aire parecía escasear en sus pulmones. Annabeth se veía satisfecha, pero él no sabía si era buena o mala señal. Percy hizo un comentario constructivo, del tipo:

—Ah...

Su mente se quedó en blanco. Optó por decir lo primero que le vino a la cabeza, lo cual nunca era buena idea.

—Bueno, si eso sucediera... Creo que estaría bien que actuaras como normalmente lo haces porque... Yo.. Me gustas tal y como eres. Es decir, yo, no quise decir que... Ah, tú comprendes, es hipotético, no es como si realmente... Lo que quise decir...

Comenzó a balbucear como un estúpido hasta que ambos se quedaron en silencio, demasiado abochornados para decir nada.

Annabeth sonrió, y Percy se sintió como si estuviese cayendo.

—Es muy dulce de tu parte, Sesos de Algas. Así que te diré quién es... —ambos tragaron saliva, y Percy se dio cuenta de que ella parecía realmente nerviosa. El sentimiento de caída fue substituido por un nudo en la garganta. De pronto, ya no quería saberlo. Si no era él...—. Eres... —hubo un segundo de duda, en donde Percy se atragantó con su saliva y su corazón decidió salir corriendo de su pecho a velocidad—. Eres... ¡Un ingenuo! En realidad no me gusta nadie. —ella soltó las palabras con esfuerzo, como si no hubiese planeado decir eso. Percy no lo notó. Estaba demasiado ocupado cayendo en shock. ¿Nadie...? ¿Qué...? —. Era una broma, Percy. Es que... De-debiste ver tu rostro... Y... Y-yo...

Sintiéndose como si le acabasen de abofetear, él avanzó un paso y la tomó de la mano. Ella guardó silencio, mirando sus manos unidas con el rostro sonrojado.

—Si es una broma, supongo que no te importará que yo también te haga una—le sonrió y se esforzó por poner su mejor cara de tipo-confiado-rompecorazones. El sentimiento de saberse engañado ardió en su estómago. Estaba tan contrariado que no pensó lo que hacía. Se acercó más, para susurrar en su oído—. Tú me gustas, Annabeth. Estoy enamorado de ti.

Se alejó de ella y disfrutó de su rostro sonrojado y su boca abierta. La realización lo golpeó de repente. _Oh-Hades-que-idiota-era._ Tenía que salir de ahí antes de que lo que había dicho comenzara a tener sentido para él. Había actuado sin pensar, por supuesto, y había dejado en claro que era una broma. Había soltado las palabras más cursis que se le ocurrieron en el momento. Pero no sabía cuánto de eso era verdad. En realidad no deseaba descubrirlo con Annabeth enfrente de él.

Parecía que ella iba a hablar, pero se oyó el sonido de algo cayendo. Will Solace los miraba como si deseara desaparecer en ese momento. Los tres se sonrojaron. Percy se preguntó cuánto de su conversación había escuchado.

—Yo... Quirón me dijo que estabas herido así que me mandó hacia acá y... —los miró con una ceja alzada—. Parece que ya estás mejor.

Annabeth y Percy se miraron, dándose cuenta de que aún tenían las manos unidas. Se soltaron bruscamente y miraron en direcciones opuestas, siendo Annabeth la primera en reaccionar.

—Si, ya lo curé. Dejé todo en su lugar, así que... Huh... Lo siento por tomar las cosas sin permiso y...

—Oh, no hay problema. Quizá quieran que los deje solos... Yo... No estuve aquí, así que, ya saben, continúen...

—En realidad —dijo Percy adelantándose, con el rostro tan rojo como un tomate—. Yo debería regresar a las prácticas, ¿no crees, Will? Si, debo regresar. Si. Bueno, nos vemos Annabeth.

Percy jaló a Will de la camiseta del campamento y desapareció de la enfermería lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo, su espectacular huída de el enfrentamiento con Annabeth (el tener que pensar en lo que había dicho, y cuánto de eso era cierto. Aún más, que Annabeth pudiese saberlo) se vio opacada por el hijo de Apolo. Percy casi podía escuchar su sonrisa burlona y _oh, Hades,_ él planeaba hacerle un interrogatorio.

—Así que... Tú y Annabeth —comenzó Will, Percy no quería escuchar una palabra más.

—Cállate Solace. No era nada.

—En realidad, a mí me parecía _algo._ Algo parecido a una declaración... Sinceramente, creí que ella iba a declarársete primero. Me has hecho perder cinco dracmas, Percy.

Él enrojeció, y le mandó callar al menos cinco veces en su camino a las prácticas de esgrima. Por desgracia, todo el campamento se enteró. Todo mundo lo malentendió. Por suerte, a los pocos días los dos involucrados aclararon en asunto y poco a poco el cotilleo acerca de ellos dos disminuyó (o eso creía Percy).

Por cierto, Percy se dio cuenta de cuánto en sus palabras era verdad, y Annabeth reunió el valor para besarlo hasta un año después. Mirando atrás, él se dio cuenta de que habían sido algo testarudos al no admitir sus sentimientos en ese momento.

* * *

 _[2, 056 palabras]_

 **Nota de la autora:** Uf... Este fic tiene como mil años en mi carpeta de archivos. Espero que no tenga demasiadas faltas de ortografía xd.

Ojalá les haya gustado :3 ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
